Working Love
by Daughthers.Of.Athena
Summary: Piper McLean, the eldest of Tristan and Aphrodite McLean, takes care of her siblings by herself with the help of Anne. Why the Fates give her a crazy life? Join Piper in her adventures of being Jason's Assistant. Will everything get better or worse? Will Love Blossom? WARNING: This is a JASPER, PERCABETH, THALICO, AND OTHER AWESOME PAIRINGS Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! :D This is my first FanFic, Soooooo... Yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. BUT I WILL SOMEDAY, BWAHAHAHAH.**

**Anyway, here's the Storeh. :)**

* * *

It was a Rainy Day, but Piper still had to work for her two little siblings, Little Lacy and Mitchell. You, Reader, may be asking, 'Where are their parents?' 'Who are their parents?', it's a touchy subject but since you asked so nicely, Their Parents Died in a Car Crash. Their Parents were Tristan and Aphrodite McLean. Did You say THE Tristan and Aphrodite McLean? Yes dear Reader, Yes I did. They have been living on what they have left. They live in a small and crowded apartment. When Piper goes to work, their neighbor Anne, takes care of the kids. Anne is a retired nurse, she is in her 50's and she has been a mother figure to them.

PIPER POV

"PIPERR!"

I went inside Ms. Drew Tanaka's **(A/N Is it correct? If it's not, then it's not my Story D:)** Office.

"Yes Drew?" I asked.

"Where's my Coffee?"

"You drank it a while ago."

Drew paused for a moment.

"Why are you just standing there?! GET ME ANOTHER!" Drew screamed.

But Piper had just enough of this little bi-. But she thought about Lacy and Mitchell. How would she feed them without a job? She went to the break room and prepared Drew her coffee. She went back to the Drew's Office to give her the Coffee. When she was done she went to her table and started to get her notebook and started to write lyrics to her new song _Mean_. She dedicated this song to Drew.

_You, with your words like knives_  
_And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again_  
_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
_Calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_  
_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_You have pointed out my flaws again_  
_As if I don't already see them_  
_I walk with my head down_  
_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_  
_Somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now_  
_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_Talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion_  
_But nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_  
_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_  
_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

* * *

Time after time, Drew has different boyfriends, from Models to CEO's, you name it. But sometimes she can't get some guys, like one of my good friends, Percy Jackson, CEO of Wave Inc. He has raven black hair that sticks at all directions. He's engaged to one of my Best Friends, Annabeth Chase, Founder and CEO of Olympus Architecture Inc. She has curly blone hair like a princess **(A/N I'm sooo Jealous of her gorgeous hair.) and Stormy Grey eyes**They are getting married next week and I'm the Maid of Honor! And the Best Man is Jason Grace. You might wanna know who Jason Grace is. He is the CEO of Jupiter Airlines Inc. And I have had a HUGE CRUSH on him since we met. He has Sun-Kissed Hair, The Most Beautiful Electric Eyes and a cute scar under his lip. While I have Choppy Hair that goes to my waist, Kaleidoscopic Eyes than Change Color, I am athletic. We all met at this AWESOME SUMMER CAMP.

"PEPPERRRRR!" **(A/N IRON MAN REFERENCE)**

"It's Piper, and Yes Drew?" I asked.

To my surprise, I saw Jason Grace sitting on the Couch.

"JASON? What are you doing here?"

Before Jason could answer, Drew screeched.

"JASON'S MINE! GET HIM SOME COFFEE!"

"I'm not your boyfriend, we are just going to talk about something and you don't really have to do t-"

"It's ok."

I went to the break room to get some coffee, when I came back, I saw Jason being kissed against his will, I immediately drop the Coffee and Ripped them apart.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Before Piper could say anything, Drew screamed.

"YOU'RE FIREDDDD!"

"WHAT?!" I said but really I was jumping and dancing in my mind.

"YES, NOW GET OUT!"

"Ok, BUT NOW I GET TO DO THIS!"

And with that my fist connected with her Oh So Perfect Nose. And with that I left the room to get my stuff. When I turned around I saw Jason Grace behind me.

"AHHHH! Jason, you scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry I got you fired."

"It's ok."

"Let me make it up to you."

"Yeah right, like you can get me a job." I said sarcastically.

Then Jason Lit up, and grinned so wide it was scary.

"I can get you a job!"

"Really? What Job?"

"I need a PA, my other PA retired. Only if you're up for it." He smiled playfully.

"Sure. How much is the pay?"

"How much do you need?" Jason asked curiously.

I stayed silent and drank some water.

"How about 30,000 dollars?" Jason asked.

I was sipping water peacefully until I almost choked on my drink. But I drank a little more water.

"Ok, How about 35,000 dollars?"

And with that, I did a spit take on the someone and I realized it was a janitor. This scary Janitor glared daggers at me.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"So will you take it?" Jason asked curiously.

"YES!" I hugged Jason and Kissed his cheek.

That was until I realized what I have done, and we both blushed.

"Sooo... See you tomorrow, Boss." I said

"See you tomorrow at 8."

And with that I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. D:**

* * *

Jason POV

When I got out of My Car, I saw my roommate, Leo Valdez waiting for me in my Penthouse. You might be asking why e lives with me when he's 21. **(A/N They are all 21, just go with the flow. :D)** They both saved up money for this penthouse before I became a CEO. We met at the Same Camp that me and Piper went to. Since then, He became my best friend. If you're asking what he looks like, I'll describe him for you. If not, just listen. He looks like a Latino Elf, has brown curly hair and loves to make things. He works at a Company that builds different stuff. He has a girlfriend named Reyna. **(A/N LEYNA!) **Reyna has black glossy hair and dark eyes. She works at a Roman Company. I found Reyna trying to calm Leo down. I asked Reyna.

"Hey Reyna, What's happening to Leo?"

"Well, While I was Walking my dogs, Leo told me to go to the penthouse, I think Leo found your Stash of Candy in the Cupboard."

"I really should find a better hiding space." I mumbled.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Let me check." She reached for her iPad and started typing.

"AHA! It said' You can replace sweets and sugar with fruit instead or try and get a distraction from the sugar too.'**(A/N I dunno.)** Do you have any fruits?" She asked.

"Yeah...No..." I said sheepisly.

"Fine, I'll buy some." She said.

I sat down beside Leo, and every time Leo tries to talk, I get a handkerchief and cover his mouth. It sounded like this.

"HI JASON! I DIDN'T SEE Y-"

"Leo Shut Up."

When Reyna asked what fruit Leo likes, I asked Piper. They were also really good friends. But I realized, what kind of a friend am I? I don't even know his favorite fruit. **(A/N Tsk, Tsk.)**

**Jason**, _Piper_

**Hi Piper! **

_Hi Jason, Wht do you want?_

**I wanted to ask what fruit Leo likes.**

_Really? Anyway it's Oranges._

**Thanks.**

_May I ask why?_

**Leo has a sugar rush.**

_Ok, See ya tom. Boss :)_

**Bye :)**

I texted it to Reyna.

After 30 minutes, Reyna came back with the fruits.

After an hour Leo stopped shaking and Jumping.

"Leo, don't ever do that again."

"Okay. How's your day?"

"Fine, Piper's My Assistant now."

"OH REALLY?" Reyna and Leo said in unison.

"Yes. Anyway Good Night."

After a shower, I fell to my bed. Within Seconds I was sleeping.

* * *

**Another Chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! :D **

**I listened to 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**

**It's AN AWESOME SONG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Piper POV

I came home to the light snores of Lacy and Mitchell. I saw Anne Reading a book in the rocking chair.

"Hey Anne. How were they today?"

"They were fine. How was your day?" She asked curiously.

"It's fine, I got fired and got a job."

"Really? From who?"

"For Jason." I said quietly.

"Oh Really." She grinned happily.

BTW Dearly Beloved Readers, Anne also knows that Piper has a crush on Jason.

"Ok, when do you start working?"

"Tomorrow."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know, can you help me?"

"Sure, Let's check your closet."

Since we weren't rich nor poor, I got some of my mom's clothes. We ended up getting with a White Blouse, Black Pencil Skirt, And my favorite black flats.

"Thanks Anne."

I went to my room only to find Lacy and Mitchell sleeping in my bed. I smile and drift in a deep slumber.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING **

I woke up at 6:00, I went to the closet to get my clothes and shoes. I cooked some bacon and eggs for Lacy and Mitchell. I also toasted some bread. I ate 2 pieces of Bacon and 1 piece of egg. I made 2 sandwiches for Lacy and Mitchell since it was their First day of School. I put it in their school Bags. After that I took a shower, dried my hair, curled it slightly, Added a minimum of make-up that consists of some lipgloss and a little mascara, Changed to my clothes and woke up Lacy and Mitchell, they ate breakfast, took a bath, changed to their clothes and watched Blue's Clues.

I checked my bag if I had everything. My favorite bag I had was a cute Rue 21 bag. It's from... Yes... You guessed it... **(A/N It's ok if you didn't guess :) )** Jason. It was from Christmas since our gang had a secret santa thing and Jason picked me. I picked Annabeth and I gave these cute grey, silver, and sea green owl necklace.

Anyway, time to go to work. Anne was already inside reading her book.

"Bye Lacy and Mitchell!" I said.

"Bye Piper!" They both said in unison.

I kissed them on their foreheads.

"Bye Anne!"

"Bye Piper! Good Luck!" She grinned slyly.

I glared daggers at her. When I walked out of the apartment, I crossed the road only to bump intoJason who was talking on his iPhone while holding coffee.

"Hey! Wa- Oh, Hi Piper!"

"Hey Jason!"

"Ready to work?"

"Yeah, What are you doing here? You have a car right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ride with you?"

"Sure, I was about to go to your apartment anyway."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"You did enough Jason."

"Ok, Let's go."

And with that we went inside a sky blue Lamborghini. I saw Lacy and Mitchell out the window and I waved at them.

"Are those your siblings?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Lacy and Mitchell, our parents died in a car crash." I replied quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Then the AKWARD SILENCE STARTS.

* * *

Jason POV

Piper looked beautiful today. Her hair was curled slightly and her eyes. OH HER EYES! THEY TURN GREEN THEN SKY BLUE THEN BROWN AND OTHER COLORS. She has a nice body. I mentally slapped myself. Piper is your friend and secretary. Nothing More. Then I heard my phone ringing.

"Hey Piper, Can you answer my phone?"

"Sure."

* * *

Piper POV

I got the phone and unlocked it.

**Piper**, _Percy, _Jason

_Hey Jason!_

**No, It's Piper.**

_Oh, Hi Piper! Where's Jason? _

**Driving. Why?**

_Can you put it on speaker?_

**Sure.**

I put it on speaker.

_Hey Jason!_

Hi Percy!

_What's up?_

Why'd ya call?

_Oh yeah. What did I call about? Oh yeah! You and Piper have to fit some clothes for the wedding so meet me at the Starbucks near the park at 12:00._

Ok.

_**Bye.**_

Then we hung up.

"Here we are."

I looked at the building, It's just like any other building in New York, It's kinda tall and sky blue. Jason held my hand and dragged me inside. I felt weird at his touch. I blushed a little. When we reached the elevator, I saw that this building has 100 floors. Jason pressed 98 but he never let go of my hand. When he saw me eyeing our hands he immediately let go. When I went inside his office, saying it was big was a understatement, IT WAS HUGE! He has a BIG TABLE AND AWESOME LEATHER COUCHES A HUGE TV and was SKY BLUE LIKE THE SKY. He has a room with a bed, a kitchen, and the Conference Room was Big also. When I saw a Frame it had a picture of us in camp. It was Me and Jason were sitting down talking to each other. This Picture was taken by Rachael, she was an aspiring artist, but now she was one of the well known artists in the entire world. Then Jason came up to me.

"Hey Piper! I'll show you around."

He held out a hand and I took it.

* * *

Jason POV

As I took Piper's Hand, I felt something weird. It felt like that time that we had 7 minutes in heaven. (A/N Sorry, No Flashback :c) When Piper rolled the bottle, It landed on me. I had to admit, it was the best 7 minutes of my Life.

"So Piper. Here is your desk."

I pointed at the desk with a chair, a few meters away from mine.

"Ok, let me just put my stuff."

"Ok."

When she was in the restroom, A photo fell from her desk. I picked it up. It was a picture of our gang at camp. We were all happy and smiling. I remembered it was our last day there.

"Hey Jason! What are you doing with that?"

"It fell from your desk."

"OK. Do you mind showing me where the break room is?"

"Oh, just use my kitchen."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**_TIME LAPSE_**

* * *

Piper POV

After I drank some water, Jason played a slide show on what they do, their customers and other business related stuff. I checked the clock.

"Jason! It's 11:00, let's go to the Park." I checked the Conference Office. I Checked the Bathroom, Finally I checked his 'Small Living Room'

"Jason we-" I stopped because Jason was there, Shirtless and Sweaty.

"Hey Piper." He grinned sheepishly.

"What were you doing that caused you to become shirtless and sweaty?" I said trying to fight a blush.

"I was drinking some Juice then it spilled on my shirt so I had to take it off and I was sweaty because I was playing Wii." He said.

"You're clumsier than I remember." I said while trying to fight a laugh.

"When you're PRETTIER than I remember."

"What?"

* * *

Jason POV

"I was drinking some Juice then it spilled on my shirt so I had to take it off." I said.

"You're clumsier than I remember." She said while trying to fight a laugh.

"When you're PRETTIER than I remember."

"What?" She asked curiously.

'I wasn't suppose to say that!' I thought to myself.

"Nothing." I said nervously.

"Ok, get dressed, we gotta meet them in an hour."

"Ok, Bye."

'That was close. I really wanna tell her how I feel but I don't know if she feels the same way.' I thought.

I got a new shirt, when I went out I saw Piper singing and humming while writing down lyrics.

'She doesn't notice me.' I thought.

I saw the song she wrote, it's called The Story of Us.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_  
_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_  
_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_  
_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._  
_So many things that I wish you knew,_  
_So many walls that I can't break through._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me._  
_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_  
_Of who can act like they care less,_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side._  
_The battle's in your hands now,_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you said you'd rather love than fight._  
_So many things that you wished I knew,_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._  
_And we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

'She's a really good singer.' I thought.

"Jason, I can hear you breathe." She said.

"Oh, let's go." I said.

And with that we went to my Car.

* * *

It was a silent ride.

"You're a really good singer." I commented.

"Thanks." She said.

After 20 minutes we arrived at Starbucks. After we bought our drinks, we saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Katie, Travis, Beckendorf, Silena, Malcom, Bianca, Reyna and Leo sitting at the booth at the corner.

"Hey Guys!" I said.

I was greeted with 'Sup's', 'Hi's', 'Hello's' and 'Sup Little Bro'.

Then Katie spoke up.

"So are you and Piper BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO!" We said in unison.

"AWWWW... They are so cute together! I am so Team Jasper!" Silena squealed.

"Jasper?" Me and Piper asked in unison.

"Jason + Piper= Jasper" Reyna clarified.

"So! Let's head to the Dress Maker!" Annabeth Shouted causing all the customers to look at us.

"YEAH!" We all shouted causing more people to look at us.

After 10 minutes of driving. . .

"Since they made the dresses and tuxedos already, Let's try it on."

* * *

Piper POV

Uhhhhh... I HATE DRESSES but since it's Annabeth and Percy's Wedding, I'll do it for her.

This dress was sea green, It has a sweetheart neckline and the bottom was in 2 layers. It goes below the knee. It was BEAUTIFUL. This is the first dress I like. But Annabeth's Gown Was Gorgeous! It was Grey and White and it was simple yet elegant. (A/N I'm bad at describing dresses. :c) The boys tuxedos were normal but they had a sea green silk tie. They look so handsome especially Jason- Wait, WHAT?! We are just friends.

* * *

Jason POV

Piper Looked Really Beautiful in the dress- WHAT AM I SAYING? We are just friends, nothing more.

"So Piper, wanna go home?"

"Sure!"

"OK BYE GUYS!"

"BYE!"

We changed to our normal clothes then we went to the office. I was sitting at my desk signing some papers until Piper came in.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Pipes, What do you need?"

"I just wanted you to know I'm going home now."

"Oh, Okay."

"Bye."

"Piper wait!" I wanted to give her the corsages that Percy gave to me for Piper.

"Yes?"

And the next thing I knew, my Lips were on Piper's.

* * *

Piper POV

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

And because he being the clutz that he is, he tripped. But when he tripped his lips fell on top of mine.

* * *

**Heyy GUYS!**

**IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! **

**Such a loooooong Chapter. :D**

**-Jean**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! New Chapter! :D**

**I made one but I lost it because it we lost our electricity. D:**

**STORY TIME :D**

* * *

Piper POV

Let me describe the Kiss. But it's like electricity is running through my body, It was magical. Gods, I sound like a girl girl. (A/N No offense to those people.)

When we broke apart, I was kinda sad, my lips not on his- WAIT, What ARE YOU THINKING PIPER? Ok. We are just friends. I thought about this sadly.

* * *

Jason POV

Kissing Piper was AWESOME! Words can't even describe how I feel.

When we broke apart, we looked at each other in silence. I decided to break the silence.

"Ummmmm..." Was my Intelligent response.

"Let me bring you home."

"Ok." She said quietly.

THE SILENCE in the DRIVE WAS KILLING ME! KILLING MEEEEEE!

When we were in front of her apartment building. I parked.

"So... Bye." She said.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

I saw Lacy and Mitchell looking out the window, waving at me. So I what a polite person would do, I waved back.

* * *

Piper POV

When I went home, I kissed Lacy and Mitchell on their foreheads and cooked them some spaghetti, their favorite. When we slept, the kiss kept replaying in my head.

* * *

When I woke up, I found Lacy and Mitchell watching Bubble Guppies, so I decided to make them breakfast. While we ate, I got a text from Goode Elementary School that the Kids have no classes due to a insect infestation, but Anne also told me that she wouldn't be able to come because she had to go to her Family Reunion. So I decided to bring them to work.

"Hey Guys, I got a text that you don't have school today, but Anne can't come, so you'll come with me to work."

"YAY!" They said.

"OK, bring your coloring books and everything you need."

And with that they went everywhere to find the things we need.

* * *

When Jason come to pick me up, I told the Kids to get in the car.

"Hey Piper, why are Lacy and Mitchell here?" He asked Curiously.

"They don't have school and Anne's not around so I brought them to work, Is that OK?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, sure. But we have a meeting today."

"Okay. Lacy and Mitchell meet Jason."

"Are you Piper's Boyfriend?" Lacy asked.

"What? NO, Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Jason POV

"Are you Piper's Boyfriend?" Lacy asked.

'_I wish I was._' I thought.

"What? NO, Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Ok, let's go."

'_This is gonna be another weird day ahead of us._'

* * *

**It's short :c**

**I AM SORRYYY. T_T**

**Stay Beautiful PEPZ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jason POV

When we arrived we with Lacy and Mitchell (BTW, they are with Piper and Jason because they have no school and Anne is in a Family Reunion.) we were greeted by our dear friends.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hello to you too." Leo murmured.

"Nice place you got bro."

"Thanks, how's the electrical business?"

"Fine. How are the Airlines?"

"Their OK."

"Why are you guys here?" I asked curiously.

"Our companies have a branch here... so...yeah..." Percy said.

"Anyways... Hey Piper, Can I borrow your Cute Grey Heels?"

"Sure."

"Kay, thanks..."

"Who are the Kids?" Thalia asked.

"My siblings." Piper said.

"HI I'M LACY AND THIS IS MY BROTHER MITCHELL!" Lacy said with so much enthusiasm.

"AWWW... Aren't you just soooo cute!" Thalia has a soft spot for Kids.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE** (Jason POV)

"Jason?"

When I turned around, it was little Lacy McLean.

"Hey Lacy. What's up?"

"I can't find Piper and I lost_ Hubie_." She said sadly. I remembered I asked Piper to get some documents from another company in the 78th floor.

"Who's _Hubie_?" I said sheepishly

"She is my teddy bear, she's kinda thin, and she only has one eye which was on the left."

"Oh. Where did you last see _Hubie_?

"Ummmm... I don't remember." She said sheepisly.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's doing his 3rd Grade Homework."

"Ok, let's look for _Hubie_."

We looked for Hubie until we found her, under the table. When she found Hubie, she jumped happily and kissed my cheek, then she whispered, "Thanks Jason, now go get Piper."

He was shocked by what she said but he responded by saying, "I will."

Then He swore to the River Styx that Piper will be his.

* * *

MONTHS LATER!

Piper POV

In the Past Months, Jason has been closer to me than before. He has been taking me to his meetings and taking me to some dinners with some clients.

Tonight, is the biggest night, since me and Jason were gonna have dinner with our biggest client yet, the Lorrens. We wanted to impress them, because if they accepted our deal, it could be a big impact on the company, and we would be one of the most famous airlines in the world.

I chose to wear an electric blue dress that reaches below the knee, with a white blazer, a pair of white 3-inch heels, and some accessories. I curled my hair and added a little make-up. I got my electric blue purse and waited for Jason outside.

"Hey Beautiful!" Some random drunk guy calls at me.

"Watcha doin' all alone, you could get hurt!" Another Man called.

They came closer, but I had the sense to back up.

"We don't wanna hurt ya." Another man said.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

I ran in a dark alley but it was a dead end. When one came to me, I punched him in the gut. But then I realized that I was out matched, I was about to lose hope, then I saw someone fall to the ground. I realized Jason, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia were fighting. Then suddenly this man targeted me. I was about to run when a man grabbed me and held me tightly. I looked around and everyone was fighting, not noticing me.I was about to scream, but a Man gagged me. I kicked him where _the sun don't shine_ and he let go of me. I was about to attack the other but he stabbed me. The place seemed to be spinning around, I fell on the ground and I heard Jason scream 'PIPER!' and he wen't next to me and held me. Thalia punched a guy and went to me when my friends were finished kicking and punching people, they surrounded me. I felt that Jason carry me; bridal style and brought me in his car with my other friends where they kept saying words of encouragement. I held on Thalia's hand while going to the hospital. All I remember was the look on my worried friends faces. And then all I saw was nothing but the color black.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WILL PIPER LIVE? WILL SHE AWAKEN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? IF THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING YOU, THEN THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME TOO. :D**

**-Jean **


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S A BIRD! NO IT'S A PLANE! NO IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. D':**

**Thanks to the Awesome People who reviewed.**

**Storeh TIME**

* * *

Piper POV

All I heard was beeping. Then I opened my eyes. I saw my friends sleeping on the couch. Then, my good friend Bianca, a nurse in the DiAngelo's Hospital, came to me.

"Hey Piper!" She said not looking up from her clipboard.

"Hey Bianca! How long was I out?" I asked.

"You just had surgery 6 hours ago." then she continued, "They wouldn't leave without knowing that you were alright." She pointed to my friends.

"How much does this cost?" I ask desperatley.

"Oh, it's free. Since my parents were good friends with your parents, My dad said it's free." She said smiling.

"Okay."

After 10 minutes, Jason was the first to wake up.

"PIPER! Oh my gods! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about the Lorrens?"

"They postponed the dinner since they had to take their kids somewhere, Anyway I was going to pick you up when I didn't see you. I saw our friends on the way, and I invited them to have dinner with us since they postponed. But I saw these guys surround a girl, and we were fighting, and they stabbed you and-and-and," I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to let it out. So I silenced him with a kiss.

At first he was surprised by my action, but he started kissing back, then I heard clapping and my friends standing up. Then the boys started giving some cash to the girls.

When we broke up, We were confused so I broke the silence.

"What's with the cash?" I asked utterly confused.

Then Nico spoke up," We all had a bet on who would make the first move, me and Percy bet that Jason would make the first move, and the girls bet that you would make the first move."

"So Thank You Piper for making me and Annabeth 50 dollars richer." Thalia siad grinning.

"OK, So Piper, will you go out with me?" Jason asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes!" I said, full of glee.

Then we kissed passionately, until Bianca knocked at the door.

"Hey Guys! Nico, Dad said that you have a meeting next next week with Flander Inc. in Contis at the Plaza." Bianca said not looking up from her phone.

"Thanks Bianca." Nico said.

"Ok, Piper you are free to go, just sign here." Bianca said happily.

So I signed the papers and got my clothes. I looked at my electric blue dress with some red and a cut. '_Such a shame, It's a nice dress._' I thought sadly.

"So guys, wanna go to a restaurant?" Jason asked.

He was replied with a "YEAH!"

Then we heard shaking, bumping, in a closet, I stopped and opened it in suspicion. It was Bianca and Malcom. They were holding each other, Malcom's hands around Bianca's waist and Bianca's hand around Malcom's neck and hair. Bianca's hair was a bird's nest and Malcom had lipstick marks in his face and neck. Their clothes were wrinkled. They were smiling sheepisly.

"Hey Guys. How's the company Annabeth?" Malcom asked his sister like nothing was wrong.

"What are you guys doing?" Annabeth and Nico said in unison.

"It's time to tell them," Bianca said and looked at us, "Me and Malcom are dating. We didn't want you to know 'cause you might freak out or something."

"Oh, as long as you guys are happy." Annabeth said smiling.

"Thanks," Bianca said, "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Jason started, "If you wanna come with us."

"Sure." Malcom and Bianca said fixing themselves.

* * *

**TIME LAPSE**

Jason POV

"Then I made her drink it and the milk came out of her nose and spilled everywhere." Reyna finished laughing.

We also invited Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and, Frank.

Then Hazel checked her phone.

"Oh gods, Frank, we gotta go, we have an appointment." Hazel said panicing.

"Oh, Okay, Bye Guys." Frank and Hazel says before leaving.

"Guys, Bachelor Party tomorrow meet me at my house." Percy said.

"Girls, Bachelorette Party tomorrow also, at the new hotel."Annabeth said grinning.

"How come you get the new hotel?" Percy whines.

"Because I am the bride and it is gonna be my big day." Annabeth says grinning victoriously.

"Bye Guys!" We say.

* * *

Piper POV

When we were at my apartment building, I kissed Jason and it ended up as a make-out session.

"Ok bye." I said as I kissed him.

"Don't be late." I warned him.

* * *

Then I had the best sleep in months. :)

* * *

End of this chapter.

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN. Bye. D:

-Jean


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GODS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I am sorry to the people who don't ship Bianca/Malcom and Jasper, Thalico and other pairings.**

**Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

Piper POV

I was sitting in the new hotel and beach resort, Sheridan (A/N This is an AWESOME PLACE IN THE PHILIPPINES! YOU GUYS SHOULD GO THERE SOMEDAY :D) with Jason. I saw their facilities and it was AMAZING. Their pool was so Big and it was near the sea. Jason told me that Percy would also have their party here but in another room. We were sitting in the pool because we already put our things inside the boys room since I didn't have the key.

I wore a cute coral orange two-piece swimsuit under a loose tank top and short shorts with white flip flops, while Jason wore a plain white t-shirt with sky blue shorts and dark blue flip flops.

"So," I started, "When are we gonna meet the Lorrens again?"

"They said that they would meet us next month since they are on vacation." Jason said, smiling.

"Ok, look, the girls and boys are here." I said pointing at a small group of people.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Then he kissed me.

"Bye, see you later." I said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE OUR ROOM?!" Annabeth asked.

Uh-Oh. Not good.

The front desk lady, I don't know what you call them, was sweaty and nervous. I was curious why. Then I realized that Annabeth was glaring daggers at her while Percy had to hold her back and keep her calm. The lady tried to sound calm but she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"An-n-n-other Person bought i-i-i-t fo-o-r a hi-i-gher price."

Annabeth roared, "WHY I OUGHTA-" but Percy interrupted her.

"It's fine! We can share a room, right guys?" Percy said, giving everyone a _please-say-yes-or-Annabeth-will-kill-me-and-you-wo n't-have-an-awesome-friend-like-me_ look.

We replied with 'yeahs' 'sures' 'okays' and stuff.

_'This is gonna be a long night.'_

* * *

The people who came are Me and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, Travis and Katie, Leo and Reyna, Silena and Beckendorf, Malcom and Bianca and Connor.

When we were settled in, we all formed a circle, a big one, mind you, and started playing truth or dare.

Annabeth started it, "Thalia," Thalia jumped at the sound of her name, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Thalia said confidently.

"OK," Annabeth smirked, "Sing a song from any barbie movie outside at the lobby."

"Ok." Thalia said with no emotion.

After 10 minutes, Thalia came back.

"What happened to you?" Bianca asked.

"When I started singing, these group of kids started mobbing me and asking where's barbie." She said shuddering at the idea.

"OK, Anyway, Piper Truth or Dare?" She said grinning.

"Dare." I said. That was my mistake.

"I dare you to let Silena dress you up and put on make up." Then she turned to Silena, "Make her in dress something Piper doesn't like."

Uh-Oh.

After 30 minutes fo waiting, I finally left the bathroom and everyone gasped at me. I was wearing a pink, I REPEAT, PINK, Glittery dress with a sweetheart neckline that goes up the knees. My hair was curled and I have pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow and a little bit of mascara. I was wearing 3- inch pink high heels. **(I'm sorry for giving her this kind of makeup, GIVE ME A BREAK, I'm just 11. D:)** Jason was the first one to break out of the _trance_.

"P-p-iper? Is that you?" Jason asked.

"Noooo, I'm room service." I said sarcastically.

"Well," Connor said, "I'd like to ask for room service, please." Wiggling his eyebrows.

We started laugh and Jason just glared daggers at him.

"Ok, let's play." I said.

"Hmmmm..."

"BIANCA!" I screamed, "Truth or Dare?"

Bianca thought for a moment and said, "Truth."

I was thinking. AHA! I got an Idea.

"What do you hate most about Malcom?"

She thought for a moment, "I hate how he can't stop reading books."

Malcom put his hand dramatically over his heart, "I'm hurt."

"I know how you feel brother," Annabeth said, glancing at Percy, then she looked at Bianca, "I am so sorry that you have to pit up with my brother."

"I'm sorry for me too." Bianca said smiling.

"Back to the game." I said.

"Okay, Nico, Truth or Dare?" She said evilly.

"Dare sis." He said like nothing was wrong.

"I dare you to wear something that's NOT black." She said with SO MUCH EVIL.

Nico's eyes widened at this but he went to change.

When he came back he was wearing a yellow t-shirt saying 'B*tch Please, I'm Fabulous.' and he was wearing blue converse and denim pants. He looked really sad.

"I miss my black clothes." He said sadly.

"It's ok, I still have mine." Thalia said to Nico.

4 hours passed and they are stopped playing dares because they were getting tired.

Don't ask WHAT THEY HAD TO DO.

* * *

Jason POV

I was just sitting there on the floor with the guys since they were awake, Piper was sleeping beside me, putting her head on me shoulder and hugging me. Reyna was doing this to Leo, Bianca to Malcom, Annabeth to Percy, Thalia to Nico, Silena to Beckendorf, Katie to Travis and Connor being OUT OF PLACE since he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"So guys," Percy whispered trying not to be loud, "Wanna talk about guy stuff?"

"Ummm... Nico?" Malcom asked.

"Yeah?" Nico Replied.

"I wanna ask you something." He said. Then Nico gestured for him to continue.

"I wanna marry your sister." He said.

"Ok, cool, sure." Nico said calmly.

"Really?" Malcom asked surprised.

"Yeah, but you have to ask my parents first." Nico said.

"Ok." Malcom replied.

"So Jason," Travis said,"What's happenin' with you and Piper?"

I was nervous. "Ummm... We a-are da-a-ting."

"Ohhh... Ok." Travis said.

Just after Travis replied, Katie woke up to go to the washroom. To vomit. She was holding her mouth and was running to the bathroom.

"I gotta go." Travis said, following Katie.

We heard the Sound of Katie vomiting. I went to check on her and she was holding the toilet while vomiting and Travis was holding her hair. We went back to our places when we heard the toilet flush.

Then Travis walked in. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey Travis!" We replied.

"So... Katie's pregnant and... yeah... that's pretty much it." He said.

SILENCE.

More SILENCE.

Nico was the first one to speak up. "Congrats Man!"

Then we ended up congratulated him.

And the girls woke up.

"What's happenin' b*tches?" Thalia said.

"I'm pregnant!" Katie screamed. We all squealed and congratulated them.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN THERE! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The person in the other room called. That ruined the moment.

"Why I outta give a piece of my mind." Thalia said.

"No it's not worth it Thals." Bianca said.

"Ok." Nico said, "Let's CELEBRATE!"

Over the past 2 hours, we have been drinking, playing and dancing. Right now, Percy and Annabeth are making out, also Travis and Katie. Bianca and Malcom were asleep beside each other, Connor was ordering room service and Silena and Beckendorf were talking. Leo and Reyna were dancing with each other while Nico and Thalia were watching TV. Piper came to me.

"Hey Jason!" She said, slurring, obviously drunk.

"Hi Pipe-" I was silenced with a kiss. Then she started deepening it we started making out. after 10 minutes of a make out session, she broke us apart and passed out.

I carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and whispered, "Don't leave."

Then I lay down beside her and she hugged me tightly as I drifted to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry If I took a long time to publish this chapter, I had a hard time writing this chapter with all the DARES AND DESCRIBING AND SUCH.**

**I also went to the province to visit my grandparents.**

**-Jean :D**


	8. A NOTE FOR YOU MUST READ

**Hey People! No it's not an update. Sorry D:**

**I just wanted to ask for some reviews to motivate me. If you want this story to continue, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS. :D**

**-Daughter 2**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is le PERCABETH WEDDING! 3**

**BTW, Katie and Travis are MARRIED. (TRATIE :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Piper's POV

I woke up to a very painful headache. I wanted to get up, but something was hugging me tightly. It was Jason, hugging me protectively.

"Jason, wake up." I said softly.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled.

So I did what I had to do. I went outside, I saw My Friends laying on the floor, Sleeping and snoring. I went to get a cold glass of water, but I changed into a crop top and sweat pants.

When I saw Jason, he was in the middle of the bed, his face on the pillow and he was mumbling things. I couldn't hear him because he was talking to his pillow. I got the cup of water and spilled it all over him. Then he suddenly got off the bed.

"WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" Jason screamed wide eyed.

"Good Morning to you too." I said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"What time is it?" Jason asked sleepily.

"5:16. The wedding is at 1:00 pm. That gives us a lot of time." I replied.

"Ok, I'm hungry."

"Let's change and eat breakfast. Do you wanna swim after?"

"Sure."

I got changed into white dress that goes above the knees with a brown braided belt. I also wore some brown sandals. I have a coral two-piece bathing suit under my dress. Jason wore some swimming shorts and a plain sky blue t-shirt. He was using a pair of black vans.

"Let's go." I said to Jason while I grabbed me purse.

"'Kay."

When we went to the buffet, all eyes were on us, but after 2 seconds, they continued eating. We sat at a table and we started getting some food. After a while, we saw the whole gang eating at another table.

**AFTER EATING A DELICIOUS BUFFET**

We went to the gang's table.

"Hey Guys, Why didn't you sit with us?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we didn't wanna ruin your date." Thalia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okayyyyy. If you need us, we'll be at the beach." I said.

"We'll meet you there, just find us a good spot." Katie said.

"Bye Guys!" Jason said.

When we got out, we saw the perfect spot. It had a big rock and a palm tree. I put my bag and took off my dress and felt a lot of eyes staring at me. But I ignored them. When I went to Jason he was already in the water and was staring at me.

"Close your mouth Sparky." I said.

"Ok Beauty Queen." He replied.

I smiled to the thought of our old memories at Camp.

"Let's go for a swim." He said happily.

"Sure."

After 20 minutes of swimming, We saw the gang at the beach.

"Hey Jason and Piper! Mind if we join you?" Bianca said holding Malcom's Hand.

"Sure!" Me and Jason said in unison.

After we played some beach games. (I can't give you any examples D:)

We went to our rooms to get ourselves ready. We went to Annabeth's Mom's Room to get ready.

"Hey Mom!" Annabeth said happily.

"Hello Annabeth! These are your friends?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, this is..." After introducing everyone, she introduced me.

"This is Piper McLean." She said.

"Oh... Are you Aphrodite's Child?" Athena asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Aphrodite was a really good friend of mine. She was very kind. You remind me of her." Athena said smiling.

"Thank You." I said.

After 3 hours, I peeked outside. I saw most of the guests were sitting on their seats at the beach. I saw Percy's Parents seated infront. I saw some people from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The priest was a man named Chiron. Annabeth looked GORGEOUS. She wore a greek style wedding dress. Her hair was in a complicated bun. She has some grey eyeshadow and lipgloss. She was using my grey owl shoes.

The first ones to come out were Grover and Juniper, Travis and Katie, Leo and Reyna, Beckendorf and Silena, then it was Me and Jason's turn.

I grabbed Jason's hand and walked down the aisle. After that loooooooong aisle walk, I let go of Jason's hand to go to the other side. After Thalia and Nico finished their entrance, It's was Annabeth's turn. All eyes were on her. She held her Dad's hand as she walked down the aisle, looking at her true love. When Annabeth looked at me, I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Dearly beloved," Chiron started, "we are gathered here today to..." After all that other stuff you do in a wedding, "Perseus Jackson, do you take, Annabeth Chase to love and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad?"

"I do." Percy said smiling.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take, Perseus Jackson to love and to hold, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad?"

She looked at him and said, "I do."

"I know pronunce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chiron said happily.

After they kissed, we all clapped for the new Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. We went to our tables which was near the couple. (I don't wanna describe, I'M TOO LAZY T_T)

Jason pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "Thanks." I said.

"Since when did Jason become a gentleman?" Thalia asked holding Nico's hand.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jason?" Nico asked dramatically.

Before Jason could speak, Grover went up on the stage.

"Let us welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson!"

We all clapped and smiled.

"First up, is Malcom Chase." Grover said.

Malcom stood up holding Bianca's hand.

_'I wonder what he's going to sing.'_ I thought.

"Hi guys! My name is Malcom, and wonderful lady beside me is Bianca," cue the clapping, "This song is called Marry Me."

_MUSIC STARTS_

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_To feel like I've had long enough with you_  
_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_  
_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_  
_To feel like I am close enough to you_  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_  
_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_  
_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_  
_I promise to_  
_Sing to you_  
_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_  
_Mm-hmm_

Our table started clapping. Then Malcom kneeled on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. A small box.

"Bianca Marie Di Angelo, I have loved you since the day I saw you, I don't care how you look, I will always love you." He opened the box which contained a plain ring with a small ruby. "Will you spend the rest of your days with me as Bianca Marie Di Angelo-Chase?" Malcom asked whole-heartedly.

Bianca had tears in her eyes. "Yes." Then everyone began to clap and stand up. Malcom stood up, got the ring and slid it on Bianca's finger.

"Congrats guys, now for the speeches for the newly wed." Grover said, smiling.

* * *

**Is this a cliffy? **

**Anyway... My laziness has over taken my body. So thanks for all those reviews. I seem more motivated now.**

**Wait for Part 2. ;)**

**:D Thanks.**


End file.
